Shall We Dance?
by Melissa Rose
Summary: A short R/R fic


Note: This is a very, very short fic that's still in need of a revision, which I'll do after I write the three papers I still have to do. But it's a feel good fic, no angst here (although I *love* angsty fics)... Anyway, I got the idea today in my Japanese class because we watched the movie "Shall We Dance?" last week in class... then I downloaded the song... the rest is history:)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the X-Men or "Shall We Dance"... so don't sue me, I'm a college student and I've got enough loans to pay off without being sued too:)  
  
Shall We Dance?  
  
~Shall we dance?  
On a bright cloud of music  
Shall we fly?  
Shall we dance?  
Shall we then say "goodnight" and mean "goodbye"?  
Or, perchance,  
When the last little star has left the sky,  
Shall we still be together with our arms around each other  
And shall you be my new romance?  
On the clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen  
Shall we dance?  
Shall we dance?  
Shall we dance?~  
  
  
"Remy, ah ain' gonna play these games with ya," Rogue said, her breath coming out in an exasperated huff. She crossed her gloved hands over her chest, digging her heels into the ground. That at least successfully stopped Gambit from dragging her another step forward. "If ya don' tell me what ya got planned ah ain' comin'."  
  
"Aw petite," Remy said, shooting her a charming grin, releasing his hold on her upper arm. "Dis a good surprise, I promise you dat."  
  
Rogue glared at the Cajun in response, her heavily lashed, dark green eyes narrowed. "Ah told ya, ah'm not goin' anywhere unless ya tell me what ya got planned that involves me bundlin' mahself up for subzero temperatures." She shifted uncomfortably in the heavy jacket she was wearing and thrust her chin out at the wool overcoat Gambit had put on to replace his usual, lighter, brown trench.  
  
"Dat'll ruin da surprise chere," Gambit waved her on, his own hands covered in thick gloves. "Just come wit me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Avoir pitie," Remy muttered, his red eyes swinging to the ceiling as he slowly counted to ten. "Dis not dat hard, I'm jus' tryin' t'show ya a good time."  
  
"Every time ya try 't'show me a good time' it ends in disaster, sugah," Rogue retorted, dropping her hands to her hips. "Whatever ya got planned probably ain' gonna escape the curse that some higher bein's been kind enough t'place on our nights out."  
  
Remy smiled crookedly at Rogue, one shoulder lifting in a defeated gesture. "Den I guess I'll have t'enjoy what I prepared on my own, non?" He turned, starting to take a step away when Rogue spoke, stopping him.  
  
"Ah hate t'say it, but mah curiosity has got the best o'me. All right, ah'll follow ya. But for your sake, ah jus' hope that this is as good as you're sayin', Swamp Rat."  
  
Gambit just shrugged, starting to walk slowly, giving her a chance to catch up and match his stride. It took only a few moments to get where they were going, but Remy could tell by the flush that had crept up into Rogue's cheeks that she was already impatient with him.   
  
Leading her up the small staircase that opened up onto the rooftop, where he knew it would be quiet, Remy braced himself for a verbal attack.   
  
Rogue followed him out into the chilly night air, strands of hair tickling her chin. "Is this some kinda joke?"  
  
"No joke," Remy said, reaching over and hitting at something with his fingers, clumsy with the added material. Within moments, the entire rooftop was lit up with strings of white Christmas lights, reflecting off the planes and contours of Remy's face.  
  
"Ya brought me here t'show me that ya rigged the mansion up for Christmas?" Rogue said, one eyebrow lifted.  
  
Gambit sighed. "Ma petite chere, jus' wait a moment." He took a few steps away from her, going over to a small radio that was perched on the cinderblocks that jutted up from the rooftop. A soft, almost haunting melody drifted out, dancing along the night breeze.  
  
Rogue clamped her teeth down on a shiver. "Musical entertainment too?" she muttered, still edgy.  
  
Remy laughed, rich and loud, the sound almost eclipsing the music. "Non," he said, turning back to face Rogue. Seeing her, standing there, her pride obviously trying to conceal the fact that she was cold and most definitely aggravated, only made him grin.  
  
He extended a hand towards her, smiling invitingly. "Shall we dance?"  
  
"Shall we..." Rogue stopped, lifting her eyes to Remy's. "Are ya outta your mind? It's freezin' out here."  
  
"If you dance you won' be dat cold."  
  
"If ah went inside ah wouldn' be that..."  
  
Remy silenced her by putting a gloved finger to her lips, sweeping her into his arms whirling her across the roof tiles with a few practiced steps.  
  
Rogue attempted a stern look but failed miserably, a small laugh escaping her. "Ya sure can be charmin' when ya wanna be, Cajun."  
  
Dipping her low so that the tips of her reddish hair brushed the roof, Remy repeated his question, the expression in his red eyes almost hopefully. "So, chere, shall we dance."  
  
Rogue lifted an eyebrow, briefly wondering how they had gone from bickering to dancing so quickly. "Ah thought we already were, sugah, ah thought we already were."   
  



End file.
